


Merrier the More

by waldorph



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, f/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cara thought she was going to be the strategist, she didn't think she'd be the strategist of fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrier the More

**Author's Note:**

> this is all **naanima**'s fault.

She's not sure how they got here.

Okay, that's a lie.

She knows exactly how she got here. Richard and Kahlan have been having their sexual tension where they can kiss and embrace but not fuck, and Shota got annoyed.

Or bored. So she cast a fuck-or-die spell. The wizard stormed off to go find her, because he's about as useful as a corpse in battle.

No, less than that: you can use a corpse as cover.

Which leaves her to deal with a Seeker who's so hard she thinks he might actually pull his dick, and a Mother Confessor who's so hot for it that she's riding a chair, twisting her hips with these little gasps when the wood bites into her clit.

Maybe the underworld wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe the wizard would understand if she killed them both.

She grimaces. Okay, so it's a little hot, because Kahlan's cheeks are flushed and she keeps on sucking her lower lip into her mouth and dragged her teeth over it as it slides back out.

And Richard, well. He's _very_ pretty.

They have to have sex. Or…well, they die. Or the world ends. Or some stupidity.

"Right," Cara decides, because they are _so_ repressed and virtuous, and hey, she's kind of always wanted to make Kahlan scream.

She ties Kahlan to the chair, and uses the agiel to tie Richard to the headboard (well, no, she uses rope. The agiel is just to keep him submissive). Kahlan comes at the sight of it, her hips jerking and thighs squirming together, and Cara rolls her eyes, then grins at her over her shoulder as she throws a leg over Richard's hips.

"Don't—" Kahlan begins, but Cara's a Mord Sith. So she grinds down on Richard's hard cock, presses herself against him and sucks on the lobe of his left ear. He shudders, so close to coming, and she shoves the agiel into his right armpit. He tenses and yells, and his erection subsides a little.

Lucky this is a disreputable inn.

Lucky she's in her leather. Or else people might…well, no, they're going to talk, but they won't _investigate_.

She leaves them like that, and goes to a vendor of ill repute. The thing about cities is that people are so much more open about sex. It's the anonymity.

And really… people are so creative.

*

"What?" Kahlan balks. "No, I—no!"

"No, yes," Cara argues, stripping out of her leather. "You have to fuck. He'll fuck me, and I'll fuck you, and you'll both get this out of your system and I will go down to the bar and drink heavily. And then one of you will come and make sure I get to bed all right, because you will owe me." She thinks about that. "For the rest of your lives."

"Hey," Richard manages. Kahlan's just staring at Cara's new cock. Potions are so handy.

Cara thinks. "All right, you and I will be even."

"I am not going to—" Kahlan begins.

"You won't lose it enough to confess me, because you know it'll kill me and you don't really hate me as much as you'd like to. You can even hold hands and have a _very special moment_."

Richard, she notices, is totally on board. He's not even phased by the dick Cara is stroking idly into hardness.

"Kahlan," he gasps after Kahlan is silent, her jaw tight. It's not what good girls do, apparently.

She should be grateful Cara's giving her a choice. She could just shove the agiel into Kahlan's cunt and fuck her ass as Richard fucks Cara.

She contemplated it, on the walk back to the shady inn, but she actually kind of likes Kahlan. Plus she spared her life. Oh, fuck. Well, they'll all be even at the end of this.

"I—" Kahlan looks at her.

Oh. She needs _wooing_. Fine.

Cara leans in, and kisses her, tongue sliding over Kahlan's lower lip in a slick, hot move before taking advantage of the gasp to lick into Kahlan's mouth. Kahlan's tongue does a strange dance of retreat before sliding against Cara's.

When Cara pulls back, Richard is actually _sobbing_, and Kahlan looks baffled as to how her hands ended up fisted in Cara's hair.

"Convinced?"

"Yes," Kahlan agrees.

"Good, because I didn't want to give the speech about how it's your duty to protect the Seeker by letting me fuck you."

Kahlan laughs, and then shakes her head. "That would be tragic."

"Take your clothes off, Confessor," Cara says, and then goes over to Richard. She contemplates him. "This is going to be over so fast," she says. He glares at her, like she's affronted his manhood. Eh, she kinda did.

She pats his cock and it twitches under hand. "Don't worry baby. You'll get to pound me."

"Less talk, Cara," Kahlan demands, impatient now that she's all on board. Cara's dick twitches, pulses a little, precome dripping from the slit. She's happy being a woman, but she thinks that genitalia should be optional: some days you really just want to fuck someone with your dick. It's inconvenient to have to take a potion.

She reaches over and unties Richard, pulling him in for a kiss and rubbing her dick against his stomach, enjoying the feel of it, the wet drag and the tightening of her balls. His hands come around her back to grip her shoulders, holding her close, and well well, little country boy isn't so uptight as she'd have thought. The kiss leaves her light-headed: he kisses like he fights, and she wants this: she wants him to hold her down and just _fuck_ her. Wants to fight him for the right; wants him to win.

Cara wants a lot of things: very few of them will ever happen. She needs to stretch: it's a long times since she's taken it up the ass, and she likes it to burn and maybe bleed a little, but she doesn't want to be so tight he can't get in: so tight he worries about hurting her. He totally would be that kind of pussy, too.

"On your hands and knees" she tells Kahlan, pulling away from Richard and shoving her down on the bed, pushing her legs apart and shoving her shoulders down so Kahlan's spread and offered. Fuck, when Cara thought she was going to be the strategist, she didn't think she'd be the strategist of fucking. Kahlan is wet and slick, shining in the straining moonlight and on full display, color that might be embarassment or lust or a combination on her chest and cheekbones, her breasts hanging heavy and her nipples tight and her stomach fluttering as she breathes heavily. Her hips are already undulating, just a little, like she can't help herself. Cara wants to bury her face in Kahlan's pussy; inhale and lick, but they're both about to their limits, and the spell hangs heavy in the air.

Richard is behind Cara, his hands traveling over her back and down the curve of her ass as she fingers herself, a finger joining hers and crooking; twisting. She wonders how that stupid code of morality of his is coping with the fact that Shota's forcing them to have the most ridiculous three way in the world.

Well, at least they're all hot.

She settles behind Kahlan, and leans over her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," she says, and Kahlan gasps, arches up involuntarily, dragging the lips of her pussy against the head of Cara's cock. "And you're going to beg me to fuck you harder, but then you're going to realize that he's fucking you. That he's slamming me into you."

And then she slams into Kahlan, who actually screams. She's wet and slick, welcoming, and Cara's fingers bite into her hips, and she stays like that, buried to the hilt and just enjoying having Kahlan under her. Then, just as Kahlan's begun to press against her, whining a little, Cara pulls out, a slick drag of friction, and then shoves back in; repeats it at that slow pace, even when she feels the bed dip, just a little. Feels Richard line up behind her, slick from sword-polishing oil (isn't he thoughtful—she's used to spit, but then he's a different kind of Rahl). He pushes in, presses against her back, one hand on her hip and one hand wrapping around, fingering a nipple and squeezing. His breath is heavy against the back of her neck, and he groans, low and long.

"So," she says, squeezing down on him, feeling too full, loving it, _fuck_ loving it. "Let's see what you've got."

It turns out? A lot.

He finds a rhythm fast, his hand on her hip drawing her out of Kahlan and then fucking into her, forcing her back into Kahlan, who shudders not once but twice, is grappling at the sheets and moaning and whimpering, overstimulated. Cara, because she's a bitch, rubs orgasm number five of the night out of Kahlan, who screams. It's a beautiful, raw sound, and Richard's hips stutter.

"Yeah," Cara murmurs, twisting slightly so she can look at him. "She's so wet for you. So wet, and hungry for it. Clenching her pussy around me like she never wants me to pull out, wants me to fuck her raw, fuck her until she doesn't know her own name. She's _dripping_, the bed's going to be soaked—"

"You," Richard manages, biting her neck and making her swear and arch, fuck into Kahlan unexpectedly. "Are not a good person."

"I am an excellent person," Cara replies when she can _talk_. "Putting up with the two of you, letting you fill my ass up, shoot your load into me while I shoot into her. I don't even _like_ you."

"Like that's ever stopped you bedding someone," Kahlan snorts, and Cara brings her hand down across Kahlan's ass without really thinking about it. Kahlan yelps, and her pussy convulses around Cara's dick. _Oh really_.

"Watch it, Confesser," Cara warns, and then Richard is quickening their pace, and Cara's barely holding on. He's finally into it: he's finally just using her to fuck Kahlan. She shoots her load, orgasm unexpected, and Kahlan whimpers (if they were ever going to talk about this, which they're not, Cara would mock her for those whimpers for the rest of her life). Richard comes first, shooting up her ass, filling her up, and Kahlan exhales like _relief_, and collapses, Cara's dick sliding out of her. Richard's collapsed next to her on the bed, and they kiss. Cara raises her eyebrows.

"I've got come dripping down my thigh," she informs them, and Kahlan groans, spreads her legs, and Cara thinks, fine, missionary it is.

She fucks into her, hard, the way she'd fuck her, not the way Richard was fucking. Stabbing thrusts, bending Kahlan's legs up and holding her by the knees, and Richard watches through exhausted eyes and heavy eyelids, face flushed. Her breasts graze Kahlans, and Kahlan pulls her in, kisses her as Cara's balls tighten and she empties into Kahlan.

When Kahlan lets her go, Cara looks at them both.

"It's gone," Kahlan says. Cara looks down, shrugs, and goes to the wash basin. The water is lukewarm, but she has come dripping down her thighs from her ass, and Kahlan's thighs are slick, and they are _not_ going to sleep like that. She cleans herself off, throws the cloth into the fire, and then turns to Kahlan.

Who is gasping, because _Richard Cypher_ has settled between her thighs and is eating her out. Eating Cara's cum out of Kahlan's dripping cunt, and Kahlan's hands are reaching for Richard abortively, and oh, shit.

Cara grabs Kahlan's hands, settles over her chest, and Kahlan looks…grateful. Masks it quick.

"Oh, what?" she demands, breath hitching.

"Put your mouth to good use, I haven't come yet."

"You came inside me," Kahlan shoots back, even as Cara settles her pussy over Kahlan's mouth.

"Maybe I think you look good like this," Cara says as Kahlan's hands settle on the insides of her thighs, thumbs spreading the lips of Cara's cunt. "Used. Spread. How does he feel? Down there, between your legs? Think you'll have beard burn?" she asks, as Kahlan's tongue darts into Cara's pussy, and Cara clenches a little. _Yes_. "Maybe we'll figure this out. Maybe if I tie your hands and fuck you from the front, and he fucks you from the back, you won't confess him. We'll fuck you so raw, and you'll beg us for more even though you don't think you can come anymore. Make you come over and over and over again."

Kahlan _has_ come again, and then she sucks just right against Cara's clit, fucks her tongue against it and crooks two fingers in Cara's pussy and she comes. _Hard_.

Kahlan gets up on shaky legs. Her hair is a riotous mess, and she's still sex-flushed. She drinks, comes back to the bed, eyes them both, and then pulls the sheet over herself. "Sleep between us," she says to Cara, pulling her down. "Just in case."

"I have a room," Cara points out, settling and stroking the curve of Kahlan's breast, mostly because Kahlan's letting her get away with it.

"We don't know the spell is broken," Richard says reasonably, settling behind her, his hand on her stomach, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade.

And oh, have they got the wrong idea. She's not going to be their little sexual go-between for the rest of the foreseeable future. She's—

Who's she kidding, she will.

Kahlan is asleep, and Richard watches her as she slides up off the bed. She gets her agiel and then Kahlan's knives. She puts the knives on Kahlan's side of the bed, under the pillow, and then settles between them. The Sword of Truth (yeah, that's still pretentious) leans against the bureau within easy grasp of Richard's hand.

He settles his head on her thigh. "Shut up," he says before she can say anything, and she stares down at him, incredulous, until his breathing evens out. Well, clearly he doesn't give a shit.

Fine. Neither does she.

"'N the morning," he slurs, sleepily as he rubs his cheek on her thigh and strokes his hand down the inside before stilling, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk."

Her ass is sore, closing back up but still full of him: she's still dripping him out. She shifts, just to feel the burn of it, and watches the door. She smiles, faintly, and rests her hand on his head as he sleeps.


End file.
